parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamíferos: Little Deer's Mammal-celent Adventure
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' spanish movie spoof and animal style of "Un Gallo con Muchos Huevos" Cast: *Rollo - Bambi *Willy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Bibi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mickey Mallard - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dee - Faline (Bambi) *Talons of Thunder - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Snoop Duck - Thunder (Thunder and the House of Magic) *Birdie - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *The Eggfather - Mr. Big (Zootopia) *Don Alfonso - Great Prince (Bambi) *Grandma - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dark Wing - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Drunk Peacock - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Carter - Human Kusco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Birdie's Manager - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Carney - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Tlacua - Timon (The Lion King) *Cuache - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bacon - Zazu (The Lion King) *One-Eyed Vulture - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Duck MC - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Hugo - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mama Hen - Mena (Bambi 2) *Fight Announcer - Chamberlain (The Swan Princess) *Cool Quack J - Remy (Ratatouille) *Boxing Judge - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Manito Nokeo - Despereaux Tilling (The Tale of Despereaux) *Fabian - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *Mickey Mallard's Father - Simba (The Lion King) *Jean Claude Lout - Manchas (Zootopia) *Shady Slim - Fear (Inside Out) *Toad - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Fidencio the Dog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Worms - Chip, Dale and Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ducks - Various Felines *Shakesperean Eggs - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2), Rita (Oliver and Company) and Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Chema and Chava - Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Vultures - The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Little Girl Egg - Marie (The Aristocats) *Little Boy Egg #1 - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Little Boy Egg #2 - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Baby Egg - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Scenes: #Opening/The Avenger Mammals #The Mammal Fight #Forescloure #Going to the Country/Timon and Pumbaa's very last change #The Hitching/Meetin' Mr. Big #"I'm looking for a cock" #Bambi's Bet #Timon nearly loses his tail/"Lake Rap Battle" #Meet Kion/Stop Mmmmin' me! #Bambi's Training #Bambi learns how to fly and swim #Fight with the Wichersham Brothers #Hitching's Transmission #The Battle Is On! #Bambi VS. Tai Lung #Sour's Depression/A Happy Ending #End Credits/Simba is Back Movie Used: *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Bambi 1 & 2 *Cats Don't Dance *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar *The Lion Guard (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Thunder and the House of Magic *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Zootopia *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 *The Rescuers Down Under *Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New School *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians (TV Show) *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Peanuts Movie *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Showm, Born to be Wild, Monkey Business and Once Upon a Vine) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *The Swan Princess Christmas *Ratatouille *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *The Tale of Despereaux *Over the Hedge *Inside Out *The Princess and the Frog *Oliver and Company *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Fox and the Hound 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Aristocats 1 & 2 *Rock-A-Doodle 1 & 2 *Robin Hood *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie *Zip Zip (TV Show) *Rio 1 & 2 *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Good Dinosaur *Surf's Up *A Bug's Life *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Treasure Buddies (2012) and *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Una Película de Huevos Movie Spoof